Smile (English)
by Tataahh
Summary: How a simple smile can show so much?


Here I am again, with my English not so good and my great good intention. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What exactly are you doing here?" - She was for at least ten minutes sitting a few feet from me on the old sofa in the club room, just talking platitudes.

If it was a few months ago, I was trying to convince myself that her presence displeased me. Now I did not have this internal battle. I might be complaining that she had left the room warmer, but have her sitting there wearing a light flowered dress made the place more ... Refreshing.

On hearing my question, she opens a confident smile.

"I'm killing time." - That smile ... How a simple facial expression could do so many things with my inner self?

"Ah, you are finally admitting that you are unoccupied?" - I smile sarcastic and she frowns, upset. It's always interesting tease her.

"That's not it! My teacher caught a cold and did not come. I have orchestra rehearsal in the afternoon and if I go home I will end up sleeping." - I realize that there were dark circles around her eyes. I touch lightly her face that turns red in an instant. Some of her reactions are just so ... The word escapes my mind.

"Eh? Do not slept enough? It's not very common you get sleepy easily."

She opens a sweet and playful smile. How any smile from this troublemaker girl can shake me so much?

"Yes, who is sleepy all the time usually is you. But my neighbors decided to spend half the night fighting and the other half ... Oh, making up." – She blush again and shakes her head slightly irritated at the memory. I cannot help and smile.

"You should get some sleep, it would be a shame if you sleep in the middle of the rehearsal ..."

She leans her head on the sofa and looks up.

"Maybe you're right. There are still three hours until the rehearsal ..." - She seemed really exhausted, what bothered me a little. I liked to see her as was usually, hyperactive. She looks at me and then sighs, apparently taking her decision.

I'm surprised myself when she suddenly turns her body and lay on the couch with her head resting on my lap. She lay down and take off her shoes pushing them off with her feet, then she shrinks the legs to better accommodate the couch. She straightens the dress that for a moment showed more of her legs than it should and then turn her head to me. Her face is flushed and she smiled my favorite smile. One that is intended only for me. She looks into my eyes the way only she does. In both at the same time, like my red eye was no big deal. It's looks as if she saw me and only me. A lazy college young and grumpy that somehow had managed to have someone like her.

"You are blushed ..." – she teases me with her own rosy cheeks and a wide smile. That smile was all mine. She's the one who has made me think like that. She is the only one that ever made me think I'd do anything to be the one to see her this way, lying in my lap, relaxed on my couch ... The neckline of her dress showing a bit more than just her clavicle ... It continues with that ruddy face and that smile turned to me. It would be that kind of expression that people usually call it cute? Or sexy ... Maybe it's some mix of both.

I realize that I'm probably really blush. The kind of thing I would never admit to anyone. I nip lightly her cheek.

"I'm not you. Hurry up and sleep. After a while you'll need to go for your trial." - She smiles again and snuggles better, making it appear that my lap and my old sofa are the most comfortable places she could imagine.

I stand for a moment looking at her quiet face and suddenly my fingers act on their own and glide through her soft hair. She opens her eyes for a moment and looks at me surprised. When I continue to move my fingers in her hair, she smiles again that way. That smile that says she's glad I was there. That smile that makes me think it's okay for me be alive. She makes me realize that she really wants me around. How she could with a simple facial expression make me realize how much she loved me?

She closes her eyes and still smiling satisfied. Within minutes she's snoring quietly, her hands together under her face in my knee. I realize that despite being just over nine in the morning, I have no desire to sleep. I just want to enjoy this peaceful scene any longer ...

She wakes up just before noon and before getting up, she looking at me for a moment. That look is something I never imagined I would have for me. She gets up and stretches, then try to get a little her short hair. When she realizes that has nothing to be done with the frizz in the back of her head, she simply gives up. She looks at me with her sleepy face and gets up, preparing to leave and stops standing in front of me and holds my shoulders. She smiles a bit before kissing my lips softly. She departs after the light kiss and smiled with her face flushed. Yes, cute, but still sexy. I never imagined I would have that kind of thought.

"Thank you for lending me your lap." - She smiled looking into my eyes and prepares to move away, but I stop her, pull her closer and kiss her again, deeper this time.

She is surprised a little before supporting the knee on the couch between my legs and bring her hands to my hair, opening her mouth to her tongue find mine. When we stop to kiss she does not depart, pressing her forehead against mine before pulling me in for another kiss. Never in my most illusory dreams I would have thought that would have those lips for me. I hold her waist and kiss her at least from ten minutes before she gets away, half reluctantly.

"I need to go." - She kisses me lightly again. - "I'll make sukiyaki later, either way you need to eat, so ..."

I Support my elbow on my knee and smile at her.

"You don't want to just revenge on your neighbors?" - She blushes spectacularly and prepares to leave shaking her head. On her door and turns to me.

"We don't need to fight."

I'm still smiling half an hour later when Gotou-san enters the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews? :)


End file.
